


"In The Name of Love" by Adrien Agreste

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's poem, But you know Adrien's style, Day 27, F/M, Fluff, Love, Poetry, Profound confession, Very cheesy poetry, ml fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: What better way to confess your undying love than to write a poem?





	"In The Name of Love" by Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing my sleeping brain came up with on 3 in the morning.

'Phew!' Adrien put down the pen and gave his latest masterpiece a critical look. 

Plagg, seeing that his Chosen had finally emerged from his creative transe, flew closer to inspect the piece of paper himself. The black sprite read through Adrien's work once, twice. Then he sniffed and blinked.

He flew closer plopping himself next to the pen. He sniffed again as if looking for the source of intriguing scent and grinned mischievously at his charge.

Adrien rolled his eyes at the spectacle his kwami made. 'Go on, laugh all you want. I know what you're thinking anyway.'

'Kid, I think you've just discovered a whole new level of cheesiness,' Plagg smirked at him. 'If this was actual cheese it probably would give me heartburn.'

'You think she's gonna like it?' Adrien asked rubbing the back of his neck.

'Like it? Like it?' Plagg snickered. 'You two are made for each other. She is probably gonna explode from joy!'

'Really?' Hope flickered in Adrien's eyes.

'Trust me on this, kid.' Plagg put his tiny paw on his Chosen's hand. 'I am an expert on cheese.' He winked. 'Now hurry up. You don't want to keep the lady waiting, especially on your anniversary.'

Adrien sighed and pulled a little red box from a desk drawer. Something glimmered in the dim light of sunset when he opened it for a moment. He pocketed the box and read the poem one last time folded before putting it in a red envelope...

* * *

 For Marinette

" **In The Name of Love** "

 

_There are many letters in the name of love._

_From dusk till dawn these are all I'm thinking of._

_There’s **A** for adoration and **L** for loyalty._

_There’s **B** and **Y** from first to last of all her beauty._

_There’s **D** like desire and **U** like us._

_There’s **G** for how gorgeous you look when you blush._

_There are many letters in the name of love,_

_But when it comes to mine, those weren’t enough._

_The name of my love starts with letter **M** ,_

_For moon that spilled silver on your marvelous dress's  hem._

_There’s **A** for all and **E** for everything,_

_There's_ _**R** for the white and gold wedding ring._

_There’s a **T** for tenderness and a second one for tease. _

_There’s **E** for how loving comes to me with ease._

_**N** like neverending and **I** like infinite,_

_My love has many names but yours always in it._

_♡_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is so cheesy even Plagg could probably die from indigestion, but there's nothing Adrien wouldn't do to confess his undying love, right?
> 
> Btw I did keep this a little rough to match Adrien's style from Dark Cupid ^_^
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think.


End file.
